This proposal is a supplemental application to expand our existing SCORE program at City College. There are currently 8 SCORE faculty investigators. This supplement will significantly strengthen the research capability of our SCORE program by the addition of 12 faculty members. In turn, we fully expect that this activity will generate a group of faculty members who will be strongly competitive in obtaining research grants. [unreadable] [unreadable] The goals and objectives of this SCORE project are 1) to increase progress towards meeting the research goals of individual SCORE investigators; 2) increase research funding support; 3) increase the number of publications and presentations and the number of collaborative research endeavors. [unreadable] [unreadable] It is also anticipated that the MBRS/SCORE Program will 1) strengthen the institutional research and research-training capability and 2) help expand the opportunities for underrepresented minorities in biomedical research. [unreadable] [unreadable]